


Reprise -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [34]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Angel to learn.<br/>Happens *in between* Happy Anniversary and Reprise<br/>Quote: John 1:4-11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprise -- Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins Revisited III - Climb from the Darkness.

**Reprise -- Revisited**

 

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited III 1

 

 

  
  
  
  


Time stopped.   
  


//Angel...//   
  


 _The light shines in the darkness_.   
  


//Angel...//   
  


 _But the darkness has not understood._    
  


//He does not wish to hear.//   
  


//But hear he must.//   
  


The darkness was blinding.   
  


 _There came a man who was sent_ ;   
  


Black as night. Black as coal. Black as death.   
  


 _He came as a witness to testify concerning that light_ ,   
  


//Angel... listen...//   
  


 _So that through him all men might believe_.   
  


Death.   
  


//..."Strong is fighting. It's hard and it's painful and it's every day..."//   
  


//..."The good fight, yeah? I get that now..."//   
  


 _He himself was not the light;_    
  


It doesn't matter. None of it matters.   
  


//... "But I know it's important to keep fighting and I learned that from you..."//   
  


//... "They make mistakes. They fall down. But they keep caring. Keep trying..."//   
  


If there wasn't evil in every one of them, they'd all be angels.   
  


//... "You can't imagine the price for true evil..."//   
  


 _He came only as a witness to the light_.   
  


It's not the demon that needs killing, it's the man.   
  


//... "I've been all wrongheaded about this. Weeping, crawling, blaming everybody else..."//   
  


//... "Is that what you came back from Hell for? Is that your higher purpose?..."//   
  


Why?   
  


//... "Would knowing why you were here give you peace of mind?..."//   
  


Yes.   
  


 _The true light_    
  


//... "Never been anywhere, myself. Always wanted to see the world..."//   
  


//... "Close your eyes..."//   
  


//... "I could pick the wisest and bravest knight in all the land..."//   
  


//... "You walked down the steps and I loved you..."//   
  


//... "I thought I'd take it slow. I've been hurt, you know..."//   
  


//... "When I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after..."//   
  


 _That gives light to every man_    
  


//... "Without passion, we'd truly be dead..."//   
  


//... "Close your eyes..."//   
  


//... "It... hurts..."//   
  


//... "You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other 'til it makes you quiver..."//   
  


//... "You're not alive. You're just running. Afraid to feel. Afraid to be touched..."//   
  


//... "I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart..."//   
  


//... "I won't let you die, Angel..."//   
  


 _Who comes into the world._    
  


//... "It's called addiction, Angel . We all have it..."//   
  


//...It's not the demon, it's the man...//   
  


//... "Don't go..."//   
  


//... "Need me to stay..."//   
  


//... 'Loved by both the darkness and the light...'//   
  


//... It was the man, not the demon...//   
  


//... "I need you..."//   
  


//... Line and borders no longer existed...//   
  


//... A new set of boundaries...//   
  


//... "Don't go..."//   
  


 _He was in the world,_    
  


//... "I'm scared..."//   
  


 _And though the world was made through him,_    
  


//... "Don't go..."//   
  


 _The world did not recognize him._    
  


//... The soul and demon had been silenced. The man had won...//   
  


It's not the demon... It's the man that needs killing...   
  


//... "Do you remember, Angel?..."//   
  


 _He came to that which was his own_ ,   
  


//... "I remember you laughing..."//   
  


 _But his own did not receive him_.   
  


//... "You'd shook your head and smiled and told me that you loved me..."//   
  


 _The light shines in the darkness_ ,   
  


//... "I'm leaving..."//   
  


Don't go.   
  


 _And the darkness cannot overcome._    
  


Darkness.   
  


//The darkness is coming, Angel.//   
  


Darkness.   
  


//You must remember the light.//   
  


Darkness.   
  


//... "What do I need?..."//   
  


Darkness.   
  


//... "Me..."//   
  


Time went on.   
  
  
  
  
  


 **End**  


End file.
